Broken and Healed
by sageandsol
Summary: Ryoma gets dumped by his ex boyfriend, leaving scars that leave him unlike his normal self. When his mom gets worried his parents decide to go back to Japan, will he be able to be healed? Slash MomoxRyo
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This story is a bit on the angsty side. (Is that even a word?) Contains Shonen Ai and hints of Yaoi, nothing graphic. Seigaku High School has dorms and all the regulars including Ryoma are living there. I do not own, the plot is mine but if anyone thinks it resembles their story in any which way please notify me, I have so many ideas running around my brain that I don't know if all of them are taken from sources.

Rinko Echizen couldn't help but notice something was wrong with her son. It showed in his tennis, his attitude and though she figured it was some type of teenage rebellion the idea was soundly defeated when Ryoma quit eating. Ryoma had always been a difficult boy, Rinko reflected, snarky and bratty without a care of what other thought. However, about six months ago Rinko saw a change in Ryoma, one that was for the better. Ryoma was happier and bore a shine in his eyes that told her more then he told her vocally, he was in love she realized. With a sigh, Rinko turned her attention from the past to look at her son. Ryoma was staring at the food in front of him with a small frown on his face, and heart break in his eyes.

_Why?_ Ryoma thought to himself pushing the food around his plate, not even bothering to eat. The answer came back, in a cold and mocking voice making his eyes fill with tears before he viciously wiped them away ignoring the slight pain from the motion. He felt his mothers eyes on him but ignored it, not really feeling like talking. With a bitter sigh he stood up and said emotionlessly,

"I'm not hungry, what do you want me to do with the food?"He waited for the answer, hoping that it would come soon so he could go back to his room and sulk.

"Just leave it, I'll take care of the food." Rinko's voice had an undercurrent of worry that Ryoma brushed off as some problem with her job, there was no way she would be worried about someone as worthless as him.

"Ok, thank you." Ryoma said making his way back to his room, he shut the door and turned out the lights. In the past few days Ryoma had found the darkness to be his only friend and confidant, the place where he could allow his mask to crumble and tears to fall. He hadn't been to school since [i]it[/i] had happened and although he knew that he had to go back sometime, he was loath to leave the comfort of his darkened room.

_They don't have any good corners at school either. _Ryoma thought bitterly, realizing that his only other source of comfort came from a non living thing, the corners where he could imagine that he was in the embrace of someone who didn't care that he was worthless for a moment. There was a knock at the door and Ryoma scrambled away having basically lived in the dark for the past few days so he knew his way around his room easily.

'What?" he asked his voice a non-caring monotone, the door opened ant the light was turned on.

"Ryoma why are you sitting in the dark?" Rinko asked looking at him worriedly.

"'Cause I like it." was the only answer she got, but she decided to push the matter forward.

"Fine, are you alright sweetie? You've barely touched your food for the past few days and you aren't fighting with Nanjiro anymore."

"I'm fine." Ryoma said quietly burying his head in the blankets on his bed, not allowing his mom to see the few tears that ran down his cheeks, mentally chiding himself for being an emotional _girl._ His ex-boyfriends voice rang mockingly in his mind, and he bit his lip trying not to allow any emotion into his voice. Rinko watched him, concern growing until she decided that there was only one thing to do.

"All right sweetie." Rinko said with a sigh, turning out the light and closing the door, her face troubled.

A few minutes later, she came upon her husband reading something questionable and sat down next to him, her concern overriding the anger that she usually felt at the sight.

"Nanjiro, we need to talk." she said, her voice unusually serious, which made him sit up straight, wide eyed.

"What about? We aren't getting a divorce are we? Are you going to burn my babies? Do you have cancer?" he asked his voice full of panic.

"Nothing like that," she said quickly, throwing a slightly angry look at the magazine. "It's about Ryoma, I'm worried about him." She paused trying to get her thoughts back into a line, realizing she had no idea how the conversation would go.

"I heard from his principal at school," Nanjiro's voice was quiet, "Apparently he broke up with his boyfriend, who heaped a whole lot of abuse on our Ryoma." There was an undercurrent of anger, making Rinko look up startled.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?" There was no anger in her voice however, as this was too big of an issue to be mad at him for withholding information.

"I didn't know until today, I was calling him in sick again and the person on the other end transferred me to the principal." Nanjiro sighed, for once not the happy-go-lucky perverted man he usually was.

"I know you place a high value on education Rinko, but I don't want him going back there. In fact if it's alright with you and Ryoma I'd like to have him transfer to Seigaku High School, get him away from America and this poisonous air." Rinko thought for a moment then nodded, it seemed like the perfect idea, back in Japan Ryoma had friends who could help heal his wounded heart and destroy what ever poison was in his mind at the moment.

"Good idea, why don't you pull him out of school now?" she suggested, "He can study at home, and he won't have to face his classmates. I can get his stuff, if you want to handle the logistics. In fact I'll go talk to him now."Standing she kissed Nanjiro softly, and walked back into the house.

Ryoma was startled when for the second time that night, someone knocked on the door.

"Yah? Come in?" he said, and waited as his mother hesitantly entered the room.

"Ryoma, your dad and I were thinking that maybe we should head back to Japan. If you wanted to study a lot we could see if you can take the entrance exam and start in high school." she said, hesitantly, not wanting to reveal what she knew.

"Are you ok with that? You can just stay here and cram, while your dad and I take care of the logistics." A pair of broken golden eyes peered up at her from the bed, and she wished with all her heart she could just reach over and hug him.

"That's fine." Ryoma mumbled, not daring to hope that he was given a chance to run back to Japan and away from him, it seemed to good to be true.

"Good, I'll tell Nanjiro to pull you out of school and you can start studying tomarrow." Rinko barely resisted the urge to sigh in relief, went over to the bed and kissed Ryoma on the forehead in a motherly gesture.

_Things will work out,_ she thought to herself as she closed the door and made her way back to where Nanjiro was. _I have a feeling that everything will be ok when we get back to Japan, maybe not right away but eventually. At least Ryoma'll have friends who care enough to stand up for him._ With that thought in mind, she joined Nanjiro and continued to plot Operation Cheer Ryoma Up.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: See chapter 1, Ryoma's Roommate will be an OC, also I might be tweaking reality a bit. I will use the 28th amendment, artistic license.

Three weeks had gone by and much to Rinko's worry, Ryoma didn't change. He only ate enough to keep out of the hospital and stay alive, after he had studied he'd retreat back into the darkness of his room. He grew increasingly thin and gaunt, his golden eyes usually so full of life became like those of the dead and it became obvious that Ryoma was wasting away. Ryoma also seemed hesitant to talk or trust the fact that Rinko and Nanjiro care about him.

"It's like he doesn't seem to grasp the fact that we're worried about him." Rinko confided in her husband after Ryoma had retreated into his room one night.

"If I didn't say anything, he'd probably study 24-7 just to avoid the demons in his mind."

"The paperwork is almost finished, I booked plane tickets for five days from now. I hope this works 'cause I need someone to play tennis against." Although this was said carelessly Rinko kne her husband was just as worried as she.

Ryoma meanwhile, was curled up in a corner of his room, blankets wrapped securley aroundhim in an attepmt to ward off the chill of lonlieness that seeped into his bones. However it didn't stop the tears from falling nor did it keep the dispair away.

[i]Soon,[/i] he thought, bleakly, not bothering to wipe the salty tears away. [i]Soon I'll be in Japan but will it be any different then here? I doubt anyone'll want to be friends with a worthless freak like me.[/i]

He secretly wanted them not to care, to welcome him with open arms and enthusiastic glomps bu that part was small and quickly burried under his ex's voice that kept comeing back. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts briefly.

"Yah? What is it?" He asked, wiping his eyes incase either of his parents came in.

"Shieshonnen?" That was his father, his voice casual.

"Yah?" Ryoma answered dully not looking up when his room door opened.

"We are leaving in five days for Janan, so start packing. Also I'd like to let you know you'll be staying in the dorms, if you pass the entrance exams."

Ryoma stared at his father feeling a small spark of hope lighting up in his chest, befor it was squashede like so many sparks before.

"'K I'll start packing." There was no emotion in his voice and he glanced at the clock, neon numbers telling him it was ten oclock at night.

'Not tonight Sheihsonnen, you are going to sleep." Nanjirou's tone booked no room for arguemnets, so Ryoma curled up and closed his eyes trying to slip off into a dreamless sleep, one that would not leave him shakeing in terror and hopelessness. The next few days passed realitivly quickly though Ryoma was hard pressed to remember the details later. Five days saw Ryoma and Nanjiro boarding the plane that would take them back to Japan, leaving Rinko to finish up the odd details before joining them. Leaning against the window Ryoma ignored the stares and whispers from the other passangers content to be left alone with his thought, preferring to be alone then answer random peoples questions.

"Saa Echizen?" Someone asked, and his voice was oddly familiar, if Ryoma thought hard he could conjure up a smiling face, brown eyes and a tennis game in the rain.

"Fuji-senpai?" the name rose unbidden to his lips, golden eyes widening in shock as a familiar man slid next to him.

Fuji's Flashback

[i] Fuji had woken up that day with a feeling that something improtant was going to happen. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he examined the fealing and decided that it wasn't life threatinging, so he could go ahead and fly back to Japan, he had been looking at colleges and hoping to find Ryoma but when he found the school where Ryoma was going to he was told that Ryoma had transferred out some weeks before. Later on as he was reading a book that Oshitari had leant him for the journey he was suprised to see one Nanjiro Echizen standing next to his seat, wearing an expression that could only be described as hopefull and pained.

"Echizen-san," Fuji said polietly, "I'm suprised to see you on the plane."

Nanjiro nodded absentmindedly before saying.

"Fuji-san, I have a request for you. Would you like to trade places with me?"

Fuji frowned slightly, staring hard at the retired tennis player before a thought inserted itself into his brain.

[i] I bet it has something to do with Echizen,[/i] He nodded and gathered his stuff, sliding out of the seat.

"Ok, here you go Echizen-senpai."

The look of reliefe on Nanjiro's face made the change worthwhile, and as he made his way back he heard Nanjiro call,

"Please go easy on him Fuji-san." [/i]

Flashback ends

Staring at Ryoma Fuji couldn't believe his eyes, instead of a cocky brat with a challenge in his golden eyes, instead of a lean, fit teenager Fuji saw a gaunt dead looking boy who seemed to just be there, even his voice was hollow as he returned the greeting and Fuji felt the urge to cry.

Ryoma felt like running, his senpai had seen him and knew that he was worthless, if only they would let him off the blasted plane.

"Why were you in America Fuji-Senpai?" He asked deciding to head off any questions Fuji might have.

"I wanted to look at colleges." Fuji replied, opening his eyes to look at Ryoma who stared back through broken orbs.

"So are you comeing back for a vacation? Seem's like an interesting time for a break." Fuj knew to tread lightly around Ryoma and figured that acting like nothing was different was the way to go.

"I'm actually going back for school." Ryoma mumbled, lowering his eyes.

"Seigaku?"  
"Of course." There was a flash of the ld Echizen before it vanished, and Fuji was sad to see it go.

"That's great," Fujis said, sensing that if he spoke about how delighted the others would be when they realized their 'Ochibi was back Ryoma would probably break.

"Mmm." Ryoma replied non-commitaly. The plane ride felt longer then normal because of the fact that Ryoma knew Fuji was watching him. Part of Ryoma felt like breakign down and telling Fuji the whole story, but his fears and insecurities held him back. The day after Ryoma arried back in Japan found him taking the entrance exam for Seigaku High School. The questions were insanely easy he thought as he made his way out of the Seigaku campus.

"Echizen?" The voice was suprised and confused and for the briefest of moments Ryoma though it was his ex-boyfriend. Diving behind a bush Ryoma saw the old regulars walking with tennis bags towards the courts. Shakeing Ryoma pressed himself to the earth and waited for his old teammates to leave so he could make his way home.

"Nani? Ochibi?" Eiji asked and Ryoma pressed himself further to the cool earht.

"What are you talking about Momoshiro?" Tezuka-buchuo asked, his voice still the same commanding tone.

"I could have sworn I saw Echizen just over there." Momoshiro said shaking his head slightly flusterd. Ryoma froze, and then felt his cell phone vibrate, so he took it out and read the message.

Hiding in a bush Echizen? I can see if I can distract them, so you can escape.- F

Ryoma scowled slightly before replying, fingers flying over the cell phone buttons.

That would be great Fuji-senpai. I do know however you don't do anything for free. Whad do I owe you?

A few moments later he got a reply and heard Fuji's light laughter over where he stood.

You can pay me back by going and grabbing a bite to eat with me. 

"Nya Fuj who are you talking to?" Eiji asked curiously, and Ryoma held his breath as his fingers danced over the phone.

Fine, whatever, time and place?

"Hi-mi-mitsu," Fuji said teasingly, "Come on, we don't want to be late for practice neh?" Ryoma could hear a smirk in Fuji's voice, and a sense of doom, one that he was particularly familiar with settled around him.

"But-but-but Fuji-senpai! I saw Echizen, I swear I saw him." Momoshiro protested.

"Realy? Why would Echizen be over here when he has school in the States?" Fuji asked sweetly, though there was a hint of underlying steele.

My place, 7 o'clock, you still living at your old place? I'll pick you up.

Ryoma glared at the screen of his cell phone before texting an affirmative, and then watched in reliefe as his ex-teammates left, befor rolling out from under the bush, dusted himself off and ran out of the campus towards home.

* * *

That night Ryoma found himself wondering what on earth had possesed him to agree to Fuji-senpai's demands. Oh yah, because he wanted to avoide his senpai-tachi and the rejections that would follow. Sighing he pressed his forehead against the window as he waited for Fuji to show up and escort him to what he thought was his doom.

"Sieshonnen Fuji-san is here," He heard his fathers voice, a delighted tone that had an underlying of teasing.

"Comeing," he replied, pulling himself away from the window and making his way to the front door.

"Have him home by Midnight," Nanjirou said smirking, before going back into the house whistling a tune.

"Just so you know Echizen, I am dating Tezuka, so we are just doing this as friends." Fuji said quietly, unusually seriouse. "I also spoke with Inui, he knows you are back. He won't tell anyone, it's just hard to hide things from Inui."

Ryoma tensed for a moment befor relaxing although tears started to fall down his cheeks, and said quietly. "Congratulations Fuji-senpai, I hope he treats you well."

"Whoa, Echizen are you alright?" Fuji asked suddenly worried, as he watched the younger boy cry. "Don't tell me you liked 'Mitsu, I'll feel guilty about dateing him then."

Ryoma shook his head and wiped his eyes, trying to keep from breaking down completely. "No, I don't like Tezuka-bucho, I don't know why I am crying but I am honestly happy for the two of you." He shivered slightly, waiting for the harsh words that would be hurled at him like arrows and darts, each making it's way into his heart and tearing another scar.

"Good, I'm glad, however I want to know what's wrong Echizen." Fuji said softly, his eyes opened, showing worry in their depths.

"No, you'll hate me," Ryoma said quietly, feeling more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Fine, I won't push you, but I do want you to tell me someday." Fuji said, backing down before hugging Ryoma tightly to his chest waiting untill Ryoma had calmed down.

After Ryoma calmed down, they made their way to Fuji's house, although Fuji still cast worried looks at Ryoma as they went. Entering the Fuji household, Ryoma was startled by the warmth that seemed to be all around, it had even started to seep into his bones, when he thought nothing could.

"Oh, you must be Echizen." an older lady said looking up from what she was cooking as they entered the kitchen.

"Hai, nice to meet you." he mumbled eyes darting around takeing everything in.

"Echizen? What are you doing here?" He knew that voice, it was Yuuta, Fuji's younger brother. "I thought you were supposed to be in America."

Ryoma flinched trying to come up with a good excuse for the fact that he was not in America and didn't plan on going back anytime soon. His mind was whirling with ideas, tossing them away as soon as they came up, and he felt a sting of panic rising as he could find an answer.

"His father was homesick, so he pulled Echizen out of school in America and came here instead." Fuji replied smoothly, casting a worried glance at Ryoma who was steadily growing pale.

"That's right, I took the entrance exam to Seigaku High School today." Ryoma said once he got his thoughts under control.

"Oh, that's cool. Welcome back." Yuuta said smiling, as he got the table ready for dinner. Ryoma stared at the heaping plate infront of him, and his insides squirmed, it was more then he had eaten in a week. With a sigh, he would just try some food to be polite, he began to eat. The food was good, but it didn't take alot befor he felt full, and he stared at his plate feeling embarassed.

"Is the food not good?" Fuji-san asked worriedly, "You aren't eating alot." Ryoma shook his head, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm fine, just not hungry. The food is deliciouse though Fuji-san." he said, lowereing his eyes to the table, and mentally hitting himself. This wasn't a time to be rude nor was it a time for Fuji-senpai to discover the truth, though Ryoma was positive that Fuji already had an inkling.

"Dinner was great, thank you Fuji-san." he said later as he got ready to leave, secretly hopeing that nothing else was going to happen to help reveal the truth.

"Wait, Echizen-san." Fuji Yumiko said looking at him with eyes that seemed to see straight to his soul.

"Hai Yumiko-san?" He asked polietly.

"Do not loose hope, you shall meet your shining star, your becon of hope, the one that is your destined Soulmate and he will protect you. As for the other person...he is gone and if he sees you again he won't get away unscathed." There was an air of comfort and finality in Yumiko's voice befor she smiled and went back into the main part of the house. Fuji's smile sharpened as he said,

"Listen to nee-san, she has an aptitude for forseeing the future. Come on I'll see you home."

* * *

Days passed, and Ryoma found out he had gotten into Seigaku High School, and so packed with a sense of trepiditon and dread. When it was time to go to the dorms, he began to feel even more nervouse, what if he got Momoshiro or Kaidoh as a room mate? That would be hell on earth because they'd both try to figure out what was wrong with him. Arriving at the dormrooms Ryoma anxiously looked around for anyone who might recognize him, but to his reliefe he saw no one. A slender boy was waiting at the entrance to the dorm house, frowning slightly Ryoma turned to glare at his father.

"I thought everyone was in class." he said and his father frowned ever so slightly before his expression cleared up.

"He's probably your roommate, the principal said he'd prbably skip class to greet you."

Ryoma frowned slightly but didn't say anything as he hesitantly got out of the car.

"Hey are you Echizen Ryoma?" The boy said, an Osakan accent coloring his voice, his hair was black his eyes a silver color that seemed to be able to go from ice to warmth in seconds. His skin was a natural bronze color, sunkissed and his smile showed strong white teeth.

"Yes," said Ryoma warily, grabing his stuff from the trunk and waveing goodby to his father befor Nanjiro could make a fool of himself.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma continued keeing an eye on his father.

"Well seeing as I'm your new room mate I figured I'd come and greet you, my name is Okaida Satori nice to meet you. 'Asides Fuji-senpai asked me to keep an eye on you."

Ryoma scowled ever since the dinner at the Fuji household, Fuji-senpai seemed determined to find out Ryoma's secret, something that made Ryoma very wary.

"Whatever," he said with a sigh, haveing spent a year on the same team as Fuji he knew that if Fuji wanted someting he got it, and there was pretty much nothing you could do about it.

"Come on, I 'll show you around and then we'll get to class. Fuji-senpai said you might want to be in class when two certain people find out you are back."

Ryoma continued to scowl, hateing the fact that what Fuji said made sense, and followed Okaida into the building. The room was medium sized with two desks, beds and dressers, one half was plain and unadorned whil the other side was clearly lived in.

"Drop your bags, I'll hwlp you unpack after school."

Ryoma nodded and deposited his things with a sense of relief at least he didn't have to worry about carting his junk around.

"Thanks Okaida-san, unless you'd prefer Okaida-senpai since you are a year older then I am." he said polietly.

"Call me Satori, I'm what you call an Americanphile, I love America. I was so excited when I found out you were comeing from America, can I call you Ryoma?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mind, contains slash, fluff and might be slightly OOC. I wrote this at work, 'cause it was slow and I was bored and had this idea, there is no New York accent because it'll be harder to read and write. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, I'm kinda at an impasse at the moment and I have this other story idea that I want to write, so it might be more then a month 'till I post another chapter. I'd also like to say that although I am obsessed with Prince of Tennis right now I'm in to Newsies, so there'll be more Newsies stories I write.

Last time:

_"Call me Satori, I'm what you call an Americanphile, I love America. I was so excited when I found out you were comeing from America, can I call you Ryoma?"_

There was a hopeful look in Satori's eyes was enough for Ryoma to agree to his roommate's demand.

"How well do you speak English?" Ryoma asked and was rewarded with Satori's eager reply in English.

"Pretty good, I went to a school famous for it's English program 'till this year."

As Satori showed Ryoma around the Dorm house, Ryoma was able to relax his guard slightly. Apparently Satori didn't care if Ryoma had looked like he had just crawled out of the grave, all Satori cared about was the fact that Ryoma came from America. Much to Ryoma's regret they finished the tour with one period to spare before lunch.

"We're in the same class." Satori said in English.

"Unfortunately it's English and we have to go, the principal told me that we had to go as soon as we were done with the tour." He made a face, motioning for Ryoma to follow him.

"Honestly I can probably learn more just by talking to you."

A sense of dread settled into the pit of his stomach as they neared the door to the classroom and grew to black hole proportions when he heard a loud unforgettable voice yelling,

"Idiot Viper!" in English and the responding and also unforgettable hiss.

"That was Momoshiro-san and Kaidho-san, they argue alot but they are roommates and really good friends." Satori said, and Ryoma felt the blood drain from his face.

"I didn't know Momoshiro-senpai could use English, to insult Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma mumbled quietly.

"He tries in English class, wait... you know Momo and Kaidoh?" Satori asked suprised. Ryoma nodded lowering his eyes and explained quietly.

"In seventh grade I was at Seigaku Middle School, Kaidoh-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai were on the tennis team with me."

Satori looked at him wide-eyed and Ryoma scowled wishing he hadn't left his cap in his room.

"You can ask questions later." Ryoma continued evenly glaring at the door. "I'd like to get this over with."  
Satori nodded and knocked on the door, as he did Ryoma dug his hands into his pockets wishing that he could just curl up in a corner and hide.

"Who is it?" The englsih came but Ryoma could tell at once that Satori's English was far better, which was a shame.

"It's me Okaida, I've come with the transfer student." Satori replied.

"Come in."

Satori opened the door and Ryoma took a deep breath before he entered and faced his new classmates.

"Echizen?" Two shocked voices were the first things he heard.

"Have a seat Okaida," the teacher a woman who appeared to be in her late fifties said before turning to Ryoma and said.

"I don't know how far you were in your old English class, but try to introduce yourself in English, we are all learning so it's ok to make mistakes."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Ryoma nodded and said polietly.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen, I am fourteen, play tennis and I have a cat named Karupin." A smirk danced across his face as he added,

"i was born and raised in America, although I came here for seventh grade." A mocking voice rang in his head, after he had spoken and it was all he could do not to cover his ears and curl up.

"Want to know one reason I was sleeping around behind your back? It's because you are really bratty. I'm sure everyone was only pretending to be your friend."

"Forgive me." He said out loud, bowing low before the shocked Englsih teacher to hide the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"I spoke rudely and with out cause. My name is Echizen Ryoma and I hope you will treat me well despite my worthlessness."

* * *

"Eiji-senpai! Oishi-senpai! Inui-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro called running through the hallway where the second years classs room were, ignoring the outraged shouts as he continued to shout, violet eyes full of worry, hope and confusion.

"Saa Momoshiro what up?" Fuji asked from the door of his classroom, Eiji right behind him.

"Senpai-tachi! It's Echizen!" Momoshiro said quickly.

"What about Ochibi?" Eiji suddenly became alert at ryoma's name though Fuji simply raised an eyebrow.

"He's back." Momoshiro said, "He's back and in my class." Eiji squealed green eyes shining with excitement and he began to hop around.

"No way, are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive, but somethings wrong with him. He started out being the bratty teen he is but then he apologized. Echizen's super thin also, like he hasn't been eating properly."

Fuji sighed slightly, though he never allowed his mask to slip. _I didn't know he was that thin. I mean if Momoshiro picked up on that then he must super thin, what is going on? _he thought to himself before placing a hand on Eiji so he wouldn't die of excitement.

"Eiji can you go get Tezuka and the rest? I want to talk to Echizen."  
Momoshiro thought that Fuji's reaction was a bit anti-climactic but he shrugged it off as Fuji being Fuji.

"Hoi Hoi." Eiji bounced off apparently to tell the others.

* * *

Ryoma was glaring at Kaidoh a bento from the cafeteria between them when Fuji arrived.  
"I told you Kaidoh-senpai. I'm not hungry." Ryoma said exasperatedly while Satori who had gotten over his previous shock pretty quickly was watching cheerfully.

"Fssss, yah right. You used to eat a lot more."  
Ryoma scowled and hissed in a tone similar to Kaidoh's

"Used to, thats the key word used to as in not any more."

"Echizen! Fancy meeting you here. Yuuta wants a game and kaa-san wants to feed you again." Fuji said cheerfully deciding to interrupt the conversation acting as if he was meeting Ryoma on the streets.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma greeted him cooly ignoring the stares.

"Please thank your mom for the wonderful dinner the other night. I am truely sorry to have not had the appetite to finish it." The polite words felt weird on his tounge, but he couldn't sway the feeling he needed to be polite.

"Ochibi! You're back!" Eiji shouted bounding into the classroom the other regulars behind him. Before Ryoma could do anything, Eiji had hugged him and it was all he could do to keep from crying at the fealing of security that he felt in Eiji's arms.

"Hey Kikumaru-senpai, I'm back." Ryoma said, hoping his voice didn't tremble with all the pent up emotions he felt at seeing his old teammates and feeling the warmth from Eiji seeping into his bones.

" Echizen," That was Tezuka and he looked up meeting his old captain hoping that there was even the smallest hints of fire in his gaze.

"I'm back Tezuka-buchuo," he said simply.


End file.
